


5 Times Peter Fell Asleep on Sam

by Lumelle



Series: Kinder Spirits [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon 2012)
Genre: 5 Times, Gender Dysphoria, M/M, Trans Character, Trans Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 16:06:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14500641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumelle/pseuds/Lumelle
Summary: Peter shouldn't be falling asleep on fellow heroes. Somehow, though, it keeps happening with Sam.





	5 Times Peter Fell Asleep on Sam

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place in some unholy amalgamation of MCU, the Ultimate Spider-Man cartoon, and various headcanons. Because I can.

Sometimes Peter suspects his aunt might be planning on replacing him with Sam.

They definitely get along better, for one thing. Not that Peter doesn't like his aunt in general, but there are times when they just can't seem to connect. The Spidey stuff doesn't help, but it's not the only thing between them.

Sam never has such trouble. Peter shakes his head as the two start gossiping and curls up in his corner of the couch. Clearly they don't need any input from him.

He wakes up some time later to realize he has dozed off against Sam's shoulder.

*

Missions are murder.

Not in the literal sense, of course, though not for lack of trying on the part of some of the bad guys. Still, even though he's managed to make it back alive every time so far, he is definitely feeling the strain in his poor abused bones.

Sam grumbles something as Peter's head falls onto his shoulder, but he doesn't push Peter away. Sam's tired, too, and bickering takes far too much energy.

At some point Sam's cheek leans against the top of Peter's head. At least he had the decency to take his helmet off first.

*

Dysphoria is the most horrible thing ever.

Peter has been aware of this ever since he was old enough that his body started growing in ways he didn't want to. Usually he can just push it to the back of his mind, but some days it strikes worse than usual. On those days he just wants to curl up and cry, the rest of the world be damned.

Sam never teases him on the bad days, never does anything to make things worse. He just talks about random stuff to distract Peter until he manages to fall asleep.

It helps.

*

Peter finds out who his father is as he waits to hear if the man is alive.

He has no strength to be surprised when Pepper draws him aside in the hospital waiting room, looking deathly pale, and whispers the truth Tony had asked her to share in case he didn't get the chance himself. Peter nods, numb, and flops down in the nearest seat. Sam sits next to him, for once not teasing or joking, and Peter is so, so tired.

Sam shakes him awake when they know Tony is going to survive, and suddenly, Peter has a father.

*

Sam isn't supposed to get hurt.

Nobody is, of course, but Sam especially. He's always so bright and full of energy, all snark and unstoppable spirit. He shouldn't be lying in a hospital bed like this, looking so very fragile.

Peter isn't even sure what he says, can't keep track of all the words that fall from his lips as he stares at Sam's unmoving form. They're all true, though, even the sappy things.

He falls asleep at some point, too exhausted to keep up his vigil. He wakes up to Sam's hand in his hair.

"Love you, too, Webhead."


End file.
